Flora Six
See also the Flora 6×6cm prototype made by "n.m.k." in the second half of the 1940s. The Flora Six (フロラ・シックス) is a Japanese folding camera taking 6×6 and 4.5×6 exposures, made by Kyōwa Kōki in 1953. Date: advertisements and articles listed in , p.363. Two models are known, the Flora Six II and Flora Six III. Before them, there was perhaps a model I, but this is unsure. This page by Terasaki Haruhisa mentions a Flora Six I, but this is perhaps a guess. The Flora Six II Description The Flora Six II is the first known model. The overall aspect is similar to the Olympus Chrome Six, but for the folding struts which are inspired by the Ikonta. The top and bottom plates are chrome finished; the layout of the controls is the same as on the Olympus. There is a tubular finder in the middle, a body release to the right, an accessory shoe and folding bed release to the left. The advance knob is at the top left and has an arrow indicating the winding direction. There is a decorative film flange at the top right. The back is hinged to the right and has two red windows protected by sliding covers, marked 4.5X6 and 6X6 and again designed after the Olympus models. It seems that the finder has translucent plastic strips indicating the field of view for 4.5×6cm pictures. The names MODEL II and FLORA–6 are engraved on the top plate, to the right of the viewfinder. The folding struts have a KYOWA logo, and the same logo is repeated on the front of the leather case. The shutter is a K.O.K. giving B, 1–200 speeds. It has a self-timer and is synchronized with an ASA bayonet post. It has five blades, was subject of the Japanese utility model (実用新案) no.14147 and was certainly made by Kyōwa itself. Five blades and utility model number: advertisement reproduced in , p.177. The lens is a Techonar 75mm f/3.5; the lens marking KYOWA KŌKI TECHONAR apparently indicates that it was made by the company too. The lens was apparently named after Tekona (手児奈), the name of a character of the Man'yōshū (万葉集) poem living in Katsushika (葛飾), where the Kyōwa company was located. This page by Terasaki Haruhisa. Late version : KYOWA KŌKI TECHOL 1:3.5 f=75mm lens number 25xxx Documents and actual examples The Flora Six II was advertised in Japanese magazines from June to December 1953. , p.363. The October 1953 advertisement in gives no price, and mentions Sanwa Shōkai and Yamato Shōkai as authorized dealers. Advertisement in October 1953, reproduced in , p.177. Surviving examples have been observed with lens numbers in the 19xxx to 22xxx range. Examples pictured in , item 1301, in this page by paul67, and observed in online auctions. The Flora Six III The Flora Six III has a different top housing and 1/300 top speed. The viewfinder is enclosed in the top housing, the advance knob, shutter release, folding bed release and accessory shoe are placed above the top housing, at the same location as on the model II. The model name is engraved above the viewfinder. The Flora Six III was presented in an advertisement dated May 1953, Advertisement in May 1953, reproduced in , p.178. this is the only picture observed so far and no record of a surviving example has been found. Notes Bibliography * Items 797–8. * P.83 (brief mention only). * Item 1301. Links In Japanese: * Flora Six II in a collection of cameras by paul67 * Kyōwa Kōki in Terasaki Haruhisa's website, with information on the Flora Six Category: Japanese 6x6 viewfinder folding Category: F